The One Where Nothing's Forgotten
by Rachel.Geller71
Summary: Monica gets into a fatal car crash that ruins everything. While in a coma, her sprit visits all of her friends and consoles them, telling them not to feel bad. Will this break the Mondler tie? Will the love between to siblings crash and burn?
1. Chapter 1

The One Where Nothing's Forgotten

Chandler sat motionless in the car. Thumbs twiddling, I sat in the back of the same Porsche that my father once boasted about.

"Where is Rachel," I muttered under my breath. I knew she wasn't putting on make-up or changing clothes, so what could be taking so long? Finally I saw my wife walk out of Chandler's new home. Jack and Judy watched her as she strutted toward us from the window. I hated seeing my woman so upset.

"Sorry. I got caught up," Rachel mumbled. Probably reminiscing about the great memories she and my sister had shared in that house. She slid in beside me, tears staining her cheeks. Once she had her seat belt on, I grabbed her hand. She shook me off of her.

After we arrived at the hospital, we were met by a very distressed Phoebe and Joey. Both were crying.

"Where is she," I asked gruffly, shoving into the door. So much for automatic. Joey was choked up and there were tears welling in his eyes. I had never seen my friend like this.

"ICU. They won't let any visitors in," he sobbed. I rested my hand on his leather jacket. Phoebe was quiet besides the occasional whimper. Joey grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb rhythmically- comforting her.

"Oh Ross, I'm so sorry," Rachel cried as she lay her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck. Muffled weeps could be heard from her. I entwined my fingers in her honey colored hair with one hand while the other rubbed her back. Monica was her best friend. If anyone's pain was felt similarly, it was ours. They were sister-in-laws, after all.

Chandler stood at the entry, head low. Tears were falling on to the floor as he sulked. Rachel and I strode over to him.

"Honey, I'm so sorry," Rachel whispered as she hugged him. Chandler politely hugged her back, but no emotion was felt. 'Shhh' she soothed. My best friend was being torn up inside, and his wife didn't even know it.

"Mr. Geller?" As sharp young man called. I swerved my head to his direction and walked toward him. "You can see her now."

"Is my sister alive?" I pleaded. He said nothing. "Answer me, damn it!" I yelled. Fresh tears flooded my eyes. She couldn't be gone.

"Yes sir, she's alive. But, Uhm, I don't know how to tell you this, but- she's in a coma."

I woke up in a chair. The first thing in my line of vision was Rachel. All of my friends hovered over a bed that I knew held my unconscious sister. I quietly walked up to them and squeezed in beside Phoebe and Rachel. Oh my god.

Monica, my sweet little sister, was bruised all over. A gaping cut sat on her forehead under a purple discoloration. Both eyes were black and there was blood spattered all over her face.

"Monica…?" I mustered. It was hideous, but I wished it was me. It was my fault after all. If it hadn't been for me, my sister would have never gotten in a car accident. And if she died, well, it would all be on me.

Chandler could have felt the same way. Monica asked him to go with her, but he refused. He said that he wanted to spend time with Rachel and I before we went on our second honeymoon. My forgiving little angel agreed.

Phoebe and Joey suddenly stepped back. They shared a simple look, but then Joey pulled her in to hug her.

I looked at Chandler. I couldn't imagine how he felt right then. His wife was laying, battered, in front of him. He didn't even know if she'd wake up.

"Chandler, buddy, I'm so sorry," I said hoarsely, moving closer to him. I awkwardly hugged him and he hugged me back. His warm tears soaked my shoulder.

"Ross, she was so great. So smart, so sweet, so beautiful. She didn't deserve this. God- I should have offered to go instead. This would have never happened. Even if it did, she would be okay," he wept.

"I know, Chandler. She was. But how do you think she would feel if she saw the most important person in the world to her lying in a bed bloody and unconscious. She would be saying the same thing." He still hugged me, crying, but his grip was firmer. I glanced at Rachel. Bawling. Her hand rested on Monica's thigh. I looked at Phoebe next. She stood next to Rachel and her hand was resting on the bed railing. Her other hand was holding Joey's. following the link, I looked at Joey who's free hand was hanging at his side.

Chandler stepped away and turned to Monica. He stroked her shimmering black hair and moved his hand down to her temple where he rubbed his thumb. He hoped that it didn't hurt her since he was touching her bruises and a cut. It was easy to tell because he kept lifting his hand up to make sure she didn't wince. I made my way to the other side of the bed and pet the other side of her head. I forced my fingers into her hair and brushed it. She was so expressionless. Like there was no pain in her mind.

I suddenly began to see darkness at the corners of the room and, before I knew it, I was back in the chair. This time Rachel was sitting next to me. Or so I thought. For when I looked up, I saw only sweet little Monica with the pretty little smile that she wore so often. The weird part was, I could also see Rachel who was on the other side of her. That wasn't Mon. The figure was translucent. Oh god. It couldn't be… Could it?


	2. Chapter 2: Save Me

Chapter 2: Save Me

Am I crazy? I didn't really know anymore. My sister, who was in a coma, was speaking to me and I could see her. The figure that hovered over me, however, still had the nasty gash in her head, but the purple discoloration of her skin seemed far more angelic. Much softer than before.

But either way, ghost weren't real. They aren't real. Fake. Absolutely _sur_real. But if they didn't exist, then why was I seeing Mon? Why wasn't she in her real body? And that is when it hit me. My sister died. It all made sense now. Her spirit was leaving her body- I didn't really consider that a ghost, by terms.

_Ross, don't be sad. I'll come back_

The voice in the back of my head was Monica, but her lips didn't move. Was I communicating with a ghost telepathically? Oh god- I needed some coffee, and I needed it now. I. Was. Going. Mad.

I stood up and made my way into the hallway, walking toward the caffeine dispenser that I missed so lovingly. The ghost of my beloved sister followed noiselessly behind me, flitting like all was well.

_Mon, can you hear me?_

I didn't say anything, but tried the same tactic as Monica had. Telepathic speaking with my nearly dead sister.

_Yes Ross. I can. Throw the straw wrapper away! You can't leave something sitting there! Lean some manners, dork!_

No doubt that it was Monica. She was yelling at me for accidentally missing the trash can for a straw wrapper. My good old sister, alright.

_Sorry. So I see that the accident hasn't phased you too bad?_

_Guess not. But when I get up, you'll be in big trouble._

I was never more grateful for my sister's sense of unfunny humor than I was now. I actually let out a bit of a laugh.

_Love you Mon. I miss you too. _

_You too, brother. But right now I have to go and see Chandler._

Her lithe little body disappeared instantly. No stereotypical dissolving or anything. Just **Poof. **Gone.

"Love you." I whispered again. I couldn't wait to tell her again. I hoped that she was right- it would only be a matter of time before I could.


End file.
